Melano
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least High 6-B with magic. 2-C to 2-B with reality warping Name: Melano, "Omnipotent God" Origin: Fault Milestone Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human, magician, possibly god Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Cosmic Awareness, Immortality, Healing, Resurrection, Magic, Nigh-Omniscience, Acausality, Void Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invisibility, Invulnerability, Teleportation, Telepathy, and Memory Manipulation Attack Potency: Unknown. At least Large Country level with magic (Can destroy the Outer Pole). Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level with reality warping Speed: Unknown, at least Supersonic with magic (Rune Zhevitz had problems with her speed), much higher with reality warping Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. At least Large Country level with magic. Low Multiverse level to Multiverse level with reality warping (by using "Permission Revoked") Stamina: Limitless Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience Weaknesses: Unknown Notable Attacks/Techniques: Manakravter - A human who is capable of using mana to create different effects. There are five types of mana: water mana, fire mana, earth mana, air mana and pure mana. Pure mana is formed only in the human body, while the remaining species are taken from the environment. For different magic need different mana. *'Battlekravte' - Combat magic. It allows the mage to fight effectively in close combat. **'Superhuman physical characteristics' - Magically her characteristics can be enhanced by increasing the strength, speed and so on. For example, Melano can easily move at supersonic speeds. **'Stealth' - Melano can easily hide her presence even from other magicians (even from very strong magicians). If she does not want it, detect her presence will not be possible. *'Kachekravte' **'Mana Fission' - A spell, which first creates a small yellow stone, which is then split (the effect is similar to a nuclear reaction), releasing powerful flames that can wipe out an entire continent. Moreover, the explosion in the use of mana destabilize the region, so that after some time (several years) there is one more explosion, much stronger than the first. *'Vectakravte' - A magic, which allows to manipulate the flow of mana, which extends across the entire planet. **'Riptide Effect' - An effect that allows to transform a material object into the mana (at the molecular level), pass this mana through the mana line for a distance and then reassemble back into the original object. Although this is a natural phenomenon, it can be recreated artificially, allowing enough skillful magician instantly teleport long distances. **'Creating of space-time distortions' - Due to the manipulation of mana flows and simulation Riptide Effect, Melano can create gaps in space and time, by which also she can instantly navigate over long distances. Reality Warping - Melano is somehow able to control the reality of her verse (her verse contains at least one additional universe). This gives her virtually unlimited opportunities. *'Revoke permission' - Melano can prohibit anyone else from hurting her. After that, no magic, no attack is generally not able to even hurt her clothes. *'Restart' - Melano is capable in an instant "turn off" the whole of reality, and then "turn" it back. *'Undo' - Melano can cancel all the events that took place in her world. At least she was able to cancel all events for 3 years. *'Almost omniscience' - Melano knows almost everything that happens in her world. However, some things are still unknown to her. *'Acausality' - Melano can continue to exist even after she "turn off" her reality. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Murderers Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Causality Users Category:Probability Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Energy Users Category:Gods Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Information Users Category:Immortals Category:Resurrection Users Category:Fault Milestone Category:Space Users Category:Leaders Category:Void Users Category:Healers Category:Supreme Beings Category:Memory Users Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Healers